Being Friends
by Bluebird0032
Summary: A year after Margaret's passing, Lucas and Mark find themselves in Lubbock, Texas. Despite his worries that he won't be able to make any friends, Mark strikes up a friendship with one of his classmates. However, Mark soon discovers that his friend holds a dark secret. — Rated T for child endangerment and intense situations. —


_**Being Friends**_

Unable to fall back asleep, Lucas turned over in his bedroll and quickly realized that his son wasn't where he was supposed to be. Sitting up, the father looked around their camp; Mark nowhere in sight. Lucas quickly got up and pulled his boots on before grabbing his rifle.

"Mark?"

Lucas began evaluating the ground, finally finding a fresh trail of small boot prints. He followed the tracks down to the river bank where he was relieved to see Mark alone, sitting on a fallen tree. As he got closer, however, Lucas could hear his son crying.

"Mark?"

Suddenly hearing his father's voice behind him, Mark tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He heard Lucas coming up behind him and felt his Pa's hand on his shoulder as the tall man sat down beside him.

"What's wrong, son?"

"I... I'm sorry, Pa..."

"You don't need to be sorry. Just tell me what's troubling you."

"I... I..." Mark looked up at his Pa, his eyes again watering. Chin quivering, Mark quietly cried, "...Pa, I... I miss Ma..."

Lucas pulled his boy into his arms as Mark buried his head into his Pa's shoulder.

"I... I try not to miss her, I... I..."

"Shh..." Lucas gently ran his hand through Mark's hair, tightening his arms around him. "It's alright to miss your Ma, I miss her too."

"It's... it's not fair... all... all the other kids have a Ma... why did she have to go to heaven? Doesn't God have enough people there?"

"Son, I... I don't know exactly why... but God must have a special need for your Ma, or he wouldn't have brought her up there."

"He can't need her more than us," Mark continued to cry. "It's not fair..."

Holding back his own tears, Lucas struggled to respond to his son.

"...I know how hard this is on you, Mark... especially having to pick up and move every few months, leaving all your friends behind..."

"I can't even make friends... no one talks to me! No one likes the new kid... and then we just leave again..."

"I wish things could be different, Son. And that's why we keep moving on, to find a place that we can eventually settle down in... a place we can call home."

"We already had a home... Pa, why did we have to leave?"

"Mark... your Ma... your Ma was what made that ranch, home. She wasn't there to... to make it home anymore and... we've talked about this..."

"I just want things to be the way they used to be..."

"...They can't be. I wish it were different, but they can't be."

"Why can't we just pick a place and stay there, then? Why do we have to keep moving?"

"Mark... it's hard to find work around here... and it's hard to find good land. But one day we'll find good, fine cattle country and we'll settle down on a ranch we can call our home, and we'll stay there a long time."

"...But... Pa... I don't want to find somewhere new. I just wanna go back home."

"...Enid isn't our home anymore, Mark. We can't go back."

"But if you miss Ma..."

Mark stopped as his Pa looked sternly at him.

"Mark, I miss your mother more than you will ever..." Lucas paused, realizing his boy was simply trying to understand. "...Son, I know this is complicated... I know this is difficult and a rotten deal for you... but as much as I love your Ma... Son, I don't know if you can understand this, but it hurt too much to stay in Enid. Your Ma's memory... it was everywhere. Your Ma will always be a part of us, and we will never forget her... but living at the ranch without your Ma... that's just something I can't do."

Mark looked at his Pa, trying to understand. He didn't know how his Pa could say he loved his Ma, but that he didn't want to be reminded of her. ...But Mark also knew how much he had listened to his Pa cry over the last year, when he was supposed to be asleep. He knew there was something he didn't understand... and he felt bad for his Pa and knew how much talking about this made him sad.

"...Pa... even... even if we can't live there anymore... well... can we go back and visit? I miss Ma, I miss all my friends..."

"...I hope so. One day, we probably can."

"Pa... can I..."

Mark hesitated. He wanted to be big and grown up... but he also wanted to be close to his Pa; it was when he felt closest to his Ma.

Sensing his son's question, Lucas asked, "...Do you want to sleep in my bedroll till morning?"

Mark nodded.

"Come on then," Lucas said, picking his son up. "Let's get back to camp... the sun will be up in a few hours."

—**1—**

Several days later, Lucas and Mark arrived in Lubbock, Texas where Lucas had already secured a temporary job filling in as sheriff.

As soon as they arrived in town, Lucas and Mark made their way to the jail, where an old friend of Lucas's was waiting.

"Luke, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Good to see you, Jim," Lucas replied, shaking the man's hand. He gestured to the crutches as he went on, "So just what trouble did you get yourself into?"

"Oh, just chasing down some outlaws and got thrown. Nothing a few weeks' time won't heal. And this must be Mark?"

Lucas nodded as he put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Mark, this is Jim Ryan, an old buddy of mine."

"How do you do?" Mark asked.

"Well, just fine, thank you. Luke, you sure are raising a gentleman."

"That's the goal," Lucas replied, chuckling.

"Well, we've got a room for the two of you over at the boarding house. I'll show you over there so you can get settled and then I'll show you the ropes."

As the three left the office and walked down the street, Lucas again turned to his friend.

"Has school already started around here?"

"No, you got here just in time, actually. The kids go back to school on Monday. I'll introduce you to the teacher tomorrow at church." As Mark groaned, Jim let out a chuckle and gestured to a building down the street. "Services start at nine tomorrow, and Mark, the church doubles as our schoolhouse, so you'll want to be there at eight o'clock Monday morning."

When his Pa didn't say anything else, Mark took the opportunity to ask a question.

"...Sheriff Ryan, how many kids live here?"

"Oh, I'd say we got about two dozen or so that are in school. Plenty of people for you to make friends with."

"...Do you have any kids?"

"Me?" The man laughed. "I can't even get a woman to go to a dance with me. Probably for the best, though... my sister came to visit once and left her children with me for an afternoon... we were lucky no one ended up at the doctor's office!"

That evening after supper with Jim, Mark and Lucas made their way back to the boarding house. As they both prepared to turn in, Lucas could tell something was on his son's mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"...Pa... can't I just stay at the jail with you? Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes, Mark. Books are important, learning is important. It's what your Ma and I both wanted for you. Besides, what would you do at the jail all day? I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself much more at school, where you can meet and play with children your age."

"But no one will talk to me."

"You don't know that."

"No one ever does..."

"Mark, this is a new town, with new people. You saw how friendly people were over at the café."

"Yeah, but... but those were all grown-ups. They're supposed to be nice."

"I'm sure things we'll go just fine and you'll make plenty of new friends."

"...If I don't, then can I stay at the jail with you?"

"If you don't, you'll just keep trying. School is important, period. The friendships you will make there are an added privilege."

"...Can't I just learn from you like I did at the end of last year?"

Lucas let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"You're going to school, Mark. Last year... we had to make do. But I'm no teacher and I have work to do. If you give school a chance, I think it'll be something you enjoy a lot more than you think."

"Did you like school when you were my age?"

"...Well, no, I didn't... but your Ma sure did. She loved books and learning."

"How?"

"...How?"

"How did she like it?"

"...That's just the way she was."

"Well then can not liking school be just the way..." Mark quieted as he saw the look his father gave him. "...Can I go to the jail when we have lunch?"

"I'm going to be extra busy the first few days and I want you to make some friends. But later on, you can as long as your teacher says it's alright. Now, we have church in the morning and it's been a long few days. It's time to hit the hay."

Mark nodded and gave his Pa a hug before Lucas tucked him in.

"Pa?"

"Yes, son?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

—**2—**

Monday morning, Mark waved goodbye to his Pa and made his way inside the church, which had been rearranged for the week of school. He looked around, unsure of what to do.

"Mark?"

Mark looked up to see the teacher, Mr. Stuart, at his desk.

"Why don't you take a seat over there?"

Mark nodded and made his way to the desk Mr. Stuart had pointed to as the teacher called to the other children to find their seats. As everyone settled down, Mark quickly realized no one would be sitting beside him.

The teacher then began to welcome the class and list off the many rules of the classroom. Mark was relieved when Mr. Stuart had everyone introduce themselves; he never liked having to be the only one to stand up and say his name.

After the last student had spoken, the teacher read through a list of names before looking back up at his students.

"Does anyone know where Rebecca Stanton is?"

The children all shook their heads.

"Was she in church yesterday?"

Again, they shook their heads.

"Very well..."

The minutes seemed to drag by for Mark as he waited for the teacher to call for lunch. When the students were finally dismissed, Mark followed everyone else out to the yard. Looking around, Mark quickly realized that the other kids already had their friends, and would be too busy to pay any attention to him. Sitting alone on a bench, Mark ate his lunch and watched the other children play until they were finally called back inside.

Mark couldn't wait for the day to end. He just wanted to be with his Pa again, not surrounded by people he didn't know.

When school was dismissed, Mark started to leave, but heard his name being called.

"...Yes, Mr. Stuart?"

Mark made his way to the teacher's desk, hoping he hadn't already gotten himself into trouble somehow.

"This isn't the first time you've been in school, is it?"

"No, sir. I... I went before my Ma died... and some last year. But we moved around so much last spring, Pa had to teach me a lot. ...Did I do bad today?"

"No, on the contrary. I found your reading and arithmetic exceptional. Your writing could use some improvement, but I'm sure we'll fix that in no time. You did, however, seem quite distracted today."

"...I'm sorry."

"Was there something more important to be thinking about?"

Mark wanted to say yes, but he didn't think his teacher would understand.

"N... no, sir. I'm sorry, I'll do better."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye."

Mark turned around and left the school, wishing he didn't have to go back. As Mark walked down the street, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and bumped into a young girl who had been running down the road. They both fell to the ground, his books and her packages flying out of their hands.

"I'm sorry," Mark apologized. "Let me help you."

"No, that's alright..." she replied, hurrying to gather her things.

"Can I help you carry these somewhere?"

"I... I have to go!"

Grabbing her last package, the young girl stood and ran off again.

"Wait! Your..."

Mark quieted as the girl disappeared around the corner. He bent down and picked up the ribbon that had fallen out of her light-brown hair before tucking it inside his pocket.

After collecting his books, Mark continued down the street until he arrived at the sheriff's office.

"Hello, son," Lucas greeted from the desk. "How was school today?"

"It was alright, I guess."

"You guess?"

"We had to take a test."

"On your first day?"

"Mr. Stuart said something about... about placement or... something like that."

"Oh. Make any new friends?"

"No... no one talked to me."

"...Did you try talking to them?"

"...They already had all their friends. It wouldn't have done any good."

Lucas put a few papers aside and invited his son to take a seat beside him.

"Mark, you have to at least try. Even the Good Book says a man that wants friends has to be friendly. Tomorrow I want you to pick one person to go up to and try to make friends with."

"...But what if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they'll like you. You just have to be friendly instead of keeping to yourself. Promise me you'll try."

Mark nodded before changing the subject.

"What did you do while I was at school?"

"A lot of reading," Lucas chuckled, gesturing to the files on the desk. "There's a lot you have to know about outlaws around here."

"...You don't have to go find any of them, do you?"

"Oh, probably not. Most of them are farther south. Do you have any assignments?"

"A few."

"Why don't you work on that while I finish some things up, then we can play a few games of checkers."

"Really?"

"Just be sure to do your schoolwork properly."

"I will!"

—**3—**

The next morning at school, Mr. Stuart was in the middle of his arithmetic lesson with the older students when the door opened and the girl Mark had run into the day before walked inside.

"Miss Stanton, how nice of you to join us."

"I... I'm sorry, Mr. Stuart. I..."

"We'll discuss this later. Please plan on staying after school today. Take a seat."

The young girl nodded and quickly made her way to the empty seat beside Mark. Mark tried to smile at her, but she didn't see. He knew she was too busy trying not to look at anyone; something he often found himself doing.

At lunch that afternoon, Mark looked around for her and eventually saw her sitting alone by a tree. Remembering what his Pa had said the day before, Mark eventually got up and made his way towards her.

"...Hi."

The girl jumped, startled by Mark's voice.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you."

"That... that's alright," she quietly replied.

"...Why are you over here? Why don't you go play with the other girls?"

"I... I just don't want to."

"Oh... okay." Mark stood there for a minute before remembering the hair ribbon and pulling it out of his pocket. "This fell out of your hair yesterday."

The girl looked up at him for a long moment, as if trying to decide if she could trust him.

"I didn't do anything to it, I promise."

She hesitated before suddenly snatching the hair ribbon out of his hand.

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mark sat down as he went on, "My name's Mark. My Pa is helping Sheriff Ryan out until he gets better."

"...My name's Rebecca."

"Where were you going in such a hurry yesterday?"

"...My Ma... she needed some things from the store and I had to get them back to her so she could go to work, and I was really late."

"...Your Ma goes to work?"

"...I don't have a Pa, so she has to."

"...Oh. ...My Ma died, too."

"No... I just don't have a Pa."

Mark looked at her for a long time, not understanding.

"...You mean you never had a Pa?"

"No... I've only had a Ma."

"...How can you not have a Pa?"

"I don't know... I've never met anyone else who doesn't have a Pa. But my Ma says I don't. Ma says I don't need one."

"But everyone needs a Pa?"

As Mark took a bite of his sandwich, the girl shrugged her shoulders, lifting her hands.

"I don't know. That's just what my Ma said. ...Do you like having a Pa?"

Mark quickly nodded his head.

"We're partners."

"...What do you mean?"

"...Well... we're just partners. We do everything together. When he does something, I do it with him."

"What types of things?"

"Well, we... we go hunting, or... or trapping, or... fishing."

"Fishing?"

Mark could hear a little bit of excitement in the girl's voice.

"Do you like fishing?" Mark asked.

"...I've never gone. But I've seen the boys go fishing and it looks like fun."

"Well why don't you do it with them?"

"...They don't let me go with them... they don't like me very much."

"Oh. ...Well, maybe you could go fishing with me and my Pa."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"...I don't know if my Ma would let me."

"Well you could ask her. We'd have lots of fun."

"Maybe."

"...What did you bring for lunch? I'll trade you an apple for something."

The girl looked down as she quietly answered Mark.

"...I don't have a lunch."

"Did you forget it?"

She shook her head.

"Then..." Mark stopped. For the first time he noticed the tears in her dress and her worn down shoes. "...Well, do you want some of mine?"

She slowly looked up at Mark, surprise on her face.

"...Are you sure?"

Mark nodded and gave her half of his sandwich.

"Pa says I always eat too much."

"...Thank you."

Mark and Rebecca continued to talk until lunch was over. After school let out that afternoon, Mark waited on the steps for Rebecca until she finished talking to their teacher. When she came out, Mark could see tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"...Mark? Why... why are you still here?"

"...I wanted to see if you wanted me to carry your books home for you. Are you okay?"

Rebecca nodded, trying to stop her tears.

"...Can I walk you home?"

"...Thank you, but... my Ma doesn't work today and... and she doesn't like it when I bring people home."

"...Well can I tomorrow?"

"...But don't you have to get back to your Pa?"

"He works all afternoon."

"...We'll see. I have to go, I don't want to get in trouble."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mark."

As Rebecca ran off, Mark slowly headed back to the jail. As he entered, he saw Lucas coming from the back room.

"Hi, Pa."

"Mark, how was your day?"

"It was good. Pa, can we go fishing this weekend?"

"Fishing? I guess we can go on Sunday."

"Can my friend come?"

"So you did make friends, after all. I told you it would all work out. Sure. Tell them to meet us at the lake... around two."

As Lucas walked to the desk, Mark followed and sat down beside him.

"Pa, how come some people don't have a Pa?"

"...It's like with your Ma, Mark. ...Sometimes people... people die."

"No... I mean, why do some people not ever have a Pa?"

"...I don't know what you mean."

"Well my friend doesn't have a Pa. Never had a Pa."

"...Mark, everyone has to have a Pa and Ma at some point."

"But my friend didn't ever have a Pa."

"...It's possible that your friend never knew their Pa... but you have to have a Pa and Ma. …You'll understand when you're older."

"...Huh. ...Pa, as long as I get my homework done, do I have to come back here right after school every day?"

"...No, Just as long as you're close to town and are back at the boarding house for supper. I don't want you wandering far."

"I won't. ...Can I go over to the livery and look at the horses?"

"Sure, just stay out of Mr. Whittle's way."

"I will!"

—**4—**

The following afternoon as he shared his lunch with Rebecca, Mark told her that he was going fishing on Sunday with his Pa and asked if she wanted to go.

"...I'd like to, but I don't know if I can. I'll... I'll ask my Ma."

"It'll be great! You can just meet us at the lake... or we could pick you up at your house."

"No. ...No, thank you. I'll meet you there if I can go. What time are you going?"

"Pa said two."

"Um... I don't have a fishing rod."

"We have an extra one you can borrow."

Rebecca hesitated before asking, "Mark... is your Pa... is he nice?"

"Well I think so. I mean, he can be mean, but he's only mean to bad people. You'll like my Pa."

"...I hope so."

After school, Mark walked Rebecca home. When they arrived, Mark was surprised by how worn down the cabin was, but tried not to show it as he remembered the many lectures he had been given on being polite with your face.

"Thank you for walking home with me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well... I mean, I don't have to leave right away. ...Do you have chores or something I can help you with?"

"...I don't think Ma would like it if I had you inside. She doesn't like company."

"Oh, okay..."

Seeing how dejected Mark looked, Rebecca continued, "...But I do have some chores to do in the barn."

"Sure!"

After Mark finished helping Rebecca, he headed back to the boarding house for supper. Noticing how dirty his son was when he arrived home, Lucas told Mark to clean up before joining everyone else for the evening meal.

That evening, as Mark was getting ready to turn in, Lucas sat down with his son; the look on his face worrying Mark.

"...Pa, is something wrong?"

"Mark, I know you were really looking forward to going fishing on Sunday, but... son, something came up. I have to transfer a prisoner down to Lamesa. Some marshals will drop him off here Friday morning and I won't be back until Sunday night."

"But... but what about me?"

"You'll bunk in with Jim for a few days. I don't care if you and your friend still go fishing, but you and I will have to go another time."

"But... Pa, why do you have to go?"

"Because right now, that's my job. I'm sorry, Mark, but I don't have a choice."

Lucas watched as his son slowly nodded in understanding.

"We'll go fishing next weekend, alright?"

Again, Mark hesitantly nodded.

"It's getting late, you should turn in."

After seeing Mark to bed, Lucas made the rounds before returning to the boarding house and turning in. He lied awake for a long time, wishing he didn't have to leave his boy, but knowing Jim would look out for him.

Just as Lucas was starting to drift off to sleep, he heard his son starting to call out. He got out of bed and crossed the room, sitting down beside his son and gently shaking him.

"Pa! Pa!"

"Mark, wake up son," Lucas gently called.

"Pa! Pa please! Please, no!"

"Mark."

"Pa... PA!"

Mark bolted upright, his breathing heavy and palms sweaty.

"It's alright, Mark," he heard his father say. "It was just a dream."

Lucas watched as his son turn towards him, then felt his son wrap his arms around him as Mark buried his head into his shoulder.

"Pa, don't go, please!"

"Don't go? Mark, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're... you're not?"

"I..." Lucas stopped as he suddenly realized what he thought had been disappointment on his son's face a few hours earlier had been worry. Mark wasn't concerned about the fishing trip; Mark was concerned about him. "...Mark, I do have to transfer that prisoner. But I'm not going anywhere. I told you, I'll be home Sunday night."

"But... but what if... what if you aren't?"

"Mark, I'm not going to leave you. Everything will be alright."

"But... but what if something happens? What if you get hurt or... or..."

Lucas could hear the tears in his son's voice and held him a little tighter.

"Son, I love you. No matter what happens, we're partners; we'll always be together."

"Can't I go with you? Please?"

"I'm afraid not. Besides, if you went with me, who would keep things in order at the jail?"

"...Huh?" Mark sat back a little and looked at his Pa.

"Well Jim's deputizing Mr. Whittle to keep the peace, but he has to be at the livery all day. I need you to go in and clean up the office while I'm gone. And if things are in decent shape when I get back, I think all that work's worth a little pay, don't you?"

"...I'd rather go with you..."

"I know... but I'll be back as soon as I can, and then maybe we can find time to go fishing before next weekend."

"...Pa, will you be careful?"

Lucas smiled down at his son, running his hand through Mark's hair.

"I promise."

—**5—**

Friday morning, Mark said a long goodbye to his Pa before heading to school. He eagerly waited for Rebecca, but was disappointed when Mr. Stuart rang the bell and she still hadn't arrived. As the teacher was making the roll call that morning, he asked if anyone knew where Rebecca was. When no one answered, he turned to Mark.

"...Young Mr. McCain, Do you know if Rebecca's taken ill?"

"...No, sir, I don't."

"Very well then," the teacher replied, marking the student as absent.

When school let out that afternoon, Jim was waiting for Mark, making it impossible for the boy to go to the Stantons' like he wanted to.

"Mark, how was school today?"

"It was alright..."

"Have much homework?"

"A little bit."

"Why don't we head on over to my place so you can get that done, then we'll head over to the café for supper?"

"...Well, I'm supposed to clean up the jail for my Pa, too. He says I have to make sure it stays in order."

"Alright. The jail, then my place, then dinner with a nice big piece of pie to follow. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me!"

"Let's get to it, then!"

Lucas having told him about Mark's worries, Jim tried to keep the boy distracted until it was time to go to bed. As Mark was getting ready to turn in, Jim asked what Mark was going to do the following day.

"Well, I still gotta do a little more work at the jail... and then I thought I'd see if my friend could go fishing."

"That sounds like fun. If you two need anything, be sure to drop by here... I've got plenty of lures."

"Well... I like worms just the same. But you can come with us if you want."

"Thanks, but the doc wants me to take it a little easier than I am. Just check in back here about lunch time and then be back by about four."

"Alright."

The next morning, after Mark had spent some time working at the jail, Mark made his way to the Stantons' where he found his friend in the barn.

"Rebecca!"

The girl jumped and turned around, allowing Mark to see the bruise around her eye.

"What happened?"

"...I was clumsy," she quietly answered. "Mark, why are you here?"

"Well, you weren't at school yesterday, so I didn't get to ask if you wanted to do something today."

"...I can't."

"Why not?"

"...I have chores to do."

"Well I can help you."

"Mark... you should go before my Ma wakes up. She doesn't like company."

"Your Ma's still asleep? Is she not feeling well? Is that why you weren't at school yesterday?"

"REBECCA!"

Mark turned around to see a woman he recognized from town. He has seen her going in and out of the saloon... though she looked a lot prettier then than she did now.

"I've told you about having friends over here!" As the woman yelled at Rebecca, she grabbed her arm and harshly pulled her towards her.

"I... I... I'm s-sorry, M-Ma..."

"Get inside, NOW!"

As her mother pushed her, Rebecca started running towards the house.

"M... Mrs. Stanton, I..."

"Boy, you get out of here and never come back, you hear?!"

"Yes... yes ma'am..."

Mark turned and started running, but he hadn't gotten far when he heard Rebecca crying from inside the cabin. He stopped and turned around. Through the dirty window, Mark could see Mrs. Stanton hitting Rebecca. She then picked her daughter up by the arms and shook her before shoving her into another room.

Mark stood there for a long time, shocked and frightened by what he had seen. He finally couldn't take it anymore and ran. He wanted to be as far away from that cabin, that woman as he could be. Mark ran back to the boarding house and threw himself onto his Pa's bed, tears bursting from his eyes.

—**6—**

That afternoon and evening, Jim noticed that Mark was peculiarly quiet. In contrast to the way the boy had devoured his meal the night before, Mark simply stared at his plate, pushing the food around.

"...Mark are you feeling alright?"

Without looking up, Mark nodded.

"Something wrong with the food?"

Mark shook his head.

"...Then is there a reason you're not eating it?"

"...I'm sorry," he replied before taking another bite.

"...You know, your Pa wired this afternoon. He'll be back tomorrow night."

Again, Mark nodded.

"...How does a game of checkers sound when we get back to my place?"

"Sure."

"Do you want a piece of apple pie for dessert?"

"No, thank you."

Despite Jim's attempts to cheer Mark up, the boy stayed melon collie all evening and through the next morning. After church, Mark got permission from Jim to go fishing. He brought a second pole just in case, but he didn't think Rebecca would come.

After three hours of no bites, Mark started to get ready to leave. But when he turned around, he saw a girl hiding in the woods.

"...Rebecca?"

As Mark walked closer to her, Rebecca slowly came out from behind the trees, allowing Mark to see the several bruises that lined her face. He looked at her for a long time, not sure of what to say.

"...I'm sorry," he finally whispered, tears in his eyes.

"...It's not your fault. You didn't know what she was going to do."

"I... I wasn't sure if you were going to come..."

"...I wanted to... but I had to wait... wait for my Ma to fall asleep."

"But... what if she wakes up and you're gone?"

"...She doesn't wake up for a long time if she drinks from her bottle before she goes to sleep."

The two children stood there for a long time, neither knowing what to say.

"...Mark... can we fish?"

"Sure."

Mark and Rebecca walked back to the lake where Mark got a pole ready for Rebecca and showed her how to put the worm on her hook. The two friends sat there in silence for a long time before Mark turned to her again.

"...I'm sorry I ran away."

"...Ma would have gotten madder if you stayed. You couldn't have done anything."

"...Does your Ma hit you a lot?"

Tears welled in Rebecca's eyes as she nodded.

"...My Pa gets back tonight. Maybe he can-"

"No! Mark, you can't tell anyone," she cried.

"But... but your Ma shouldn't hit you."

"...If you tell your Pa, she'll take me away. That's what happened last time. Mark, I like being friends. I don't want my Ma to take me away. Please, promise you won't tell your Pa!"

"...I... I promise."

That afternoon, Mark spent a lot of time listening as Rebecca told him about her Ma. How mean she was and how much Rebecca wished she could run away. As Mark heard about what Rebecca's life was like, he grew sad for her and became even more grateful that he had his Pa.

Several hours later, Mark walked Rebecca home before returning to town. Dozens of thoughts circled in Mark's mind, confusing him. How could a mother be so mean? Why did she hurt Rebecca? Why did she leave her alone so much? Why didn't she want her to have friends? Why...

"Well, this is some welcome back!"

Mark stopped in his tracks and turned around to see that he had walked right past his Pa. Dropping the fishing poles, Mark ran to Lucas and jumped into his father's arms.

"Pa!" Mark gave Lucas a big hug before leaning back and looking at him. "Pa, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, son." Lucas gave his son a hug before putting him down. "Jim said you were fishing, I was just getting ready to go looking for you. Any luck?"

"No... the fish weren't really biting."

"Well, maybe we'll have better luck later this week. How's the jail looking?"

"It's looking real good, Pa! I did everything just like you asked!"

"Well, why don't we look it over tomorrow morning and then you can stop by the store before you head to school?"

"Really?"

"If you get out of bed early enough," Lucas teased.

"Oh, I will!"

—**7—**

"Canned peaches?" Lucas asked in surprise. "You want peaches?"

"Uhuh," Mark replied with a nod.

"You don't want candy?"

"No sir."

"Alright," Lucas sighed, then slapped the dime on the counter. "Two cans of peaches, please."

The store keeper retrieved the cans then handed them to Mark.

"Thank you," the boy said before turning to Lucas. "And thanks Pa."

"You earned it... but are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yep."

"What did Jim do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Lucas chuckled. "Come on, let's get you to school."

After saying goodbye to his Pa, Mark made his way inside the building as the teacher rang the bell. He sat down beside Rebecca, surprised that he could barely see the bruises that had been so obvious the day before.

At lunch, the two friends made their way to a tree and sat down.

"...How did your bruises go away so fast?" Mark asked.

"They're still there... Ma put some of her make-up on me so you can't really see them."

"...Does it still hurt?"

Rebecca nodded in reply as her stomach growled.

"Here, I made an extra sandwich this time. And I brought you these, so you can keep them in your room."

Mark handed Rebecca the sandwich and cans of peaches.

"...Mark... are you sure? Are you going to get in trouble for taking these?"

"Pa saw me make the second sandwich and I bought the peaches."

"...You still remembered not to tell him, right?"

"I promise, I won't say anything. But we are going fishing Wednesday evening. Can you come?"

"...I'll have to wait for my Ma to leave for work, but then I can."

"Does your Ma work at the saloon?"

"...Why?"

"I thought I saw her there before. I was just wondering."

"You mean... you're not going to laugh at me?"

"No... why would I do that?"

"...All the other kids do."

"Well... they're just mean."

"Mark... why are you so nice to me? No one else is."

"...You looked like you wanted a friend."

"...I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too."

—**8—**

Just past noon the following afternoon, Lucas looked up from his desk to see his son entering the office, covered in dirt.

"Mark, what happened to you?" Lucas came around the desk and held his son's chin, turning it to see a bright-red cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened? Did you fall?"

"No, I got in a fight."

"A fight?" Lucas asked, crossing his arms. "Mark, you know better than to be fighting."

"But I had a good reason."

"Son, you know there's never a good reason to get in a fight."

In a voice of innocence, Mark replied, "You've always said there is."

"That's only true when a lady's honor is being defended."

"I was defending it. Some of the boys were being mean to Rebecca, so I told them to stop. And Joshua threw the first punch."

Lucas let out a heavy sigh, proud of his son for trying to stand up for her, but not wanting him to get used to fighting.

"...Next time, Mark, get an adult."

"But Mr. Stuart was standing right there, and he didn't say anything."

"...Are you sure he heard what they were saying?"

Mark nodded.

"He didn't even do anything when they started pulling on her braids. You've always said a man looks out for a lady... so I did. ...Well, I tried."

"Just how long did your teacher wait to break up your fighting?" Lucas asked, surprised by how disheveled his son's appearance was.

"I don't know. It wasn't right away."

"...Why are you here instead of back at school? Shouldn't class be starting soon?"

"Mr. Stuart said I had to go home for the rest of the day."

"Did he send the other boys home?"

"No."

"You stay here and clean up. I'll be back."

Grabbing his rifle, Lucas made his way over to the school where he found the teacher calling the children inside.

"Mr. Stuart, I'd like to talk to you."

"Mr. McCain, I have class to attend to, can this wait?"

"No, I don't think it can. My boy says you sent him home for fighting this afternoon after you stood by and watched a group of boys pick on another student?"

"Mr. McCain, I have no idea what you're talking about. I was grading papers and heard a ruckus in the yard. When I came out, Mark was fighting with another student, much smaller than himself. We have no tolerance for fighting here, and if this behavior with your son continues, I will have to expel him. The fact that you would believe such a tale from a child is quite surprising to me."

Lucas stood there for a long time, staring at the man.

"...Have a good day, Mr. Stuart."

As the teacher returned inside, Lucas walked back to the office. When Mark had finished cleaning himself up, Lucas had his boy sit down across from him.

"Mark, I want you to tell me exactly what happened this afternoon."

"...Mr. Stuart was out in the school yard watching all of us like usual. I had forgot my lunch pail and went back inside to grab it, and when I came out, a group of boys had surrounded Rebecca."

"Where was your teacher?"

"...A few feet away, watching them."

"What were the boys doing?"

"...They were calling Rebecca and her Ma all sorts of names... bad names. They started pulling on her braids and poking at her. I ran up to them and told them to leave her alone. They laughed and kept going, but then I walked up in between Rebecca and Joshua and told him to stop. He punched me, so I fought him back... but then Danny joined in, so that was a little harder."

"It was two on one?"

"...And then I saw Jeff getting ready to start, but Mr. Stuart stopped us. ...Didn't Mr. Stuart tell you?"

"...Not exactly," Lucas replied, trying to keep his temper in check.

"...Am I going to get in trouble?"

"No, Mark, you're not. I'm very proud of you for standing up for Rebecca."

"It's what you would've done."

Mark's comment gave Lucas pause, reminding him that his son was always watching.

"...Why don't you finish any homework you have, and then we can go fishing this afternoon instead of tomorrow?"

"But Rebecca can't go fishing today, and I invited her to go with us."

"Reb... Rebecca? That's your new friend?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"...Is that bad?"

"No, I...I just assumed your friend was a boy." Lucas briefly paused before going on, "Well, if you haven't had lunch yet, why don't we go to the café instead?"

"Can I get a piece of apple pie?"

"You sure can."

—**9—**

Wednesday evening, Lucas and Mark made their way to the lake to go fishing. They had been there for almost an hour when Lucas asked his son if he was sure his friend was coming.

"Rebecca had to wait for her Ma to go to work, she... oh, there she is!"

Lucas watched as his son waved and a young, brown-haired girl walked up to them.

"Rebecca, this is my Pa. Pa, this is my friend, Rebecca."

"Rebecca, it's nice to meet you," Lucas greeted with a warm smile.

"...Hello Mr. McCain," she hesitantly replied.

Lucas watched as his son helped Rebecca get her pole ready and then cast it. Unlike when they normally went fishing, Lucas was surprised by how much his son talked... but he couldn't help but smile at the innocent friendship of the two children.

As they were packing up that evening, Lucas asked if they could walk Rebecca home.

"Thank you, Mr. McCain, but I live just over that way," she replied, gesturing. "I'll just cut through the woods."

"I'd really feel better if..."

"I... I've got to go. See you tomorrow, Mark!"

Lucas watched in confusion as Rebecca ran away.

"Mark, does she normally do that?"

"...She told me her Ma doesn't like people being around their house."

"Who is her Ma?"

"...I'm not sure. She works at the saloon."

"Oh..."

"Pa, thanks for taking us fishing."

"You're welcome, son. ...Sorry you didn't catch anything."

"We were talking too much."

"Well if you knew that, why talk?"

"...Rebecca doesn't know that and... she doesn't have a lot of friends to talk to. I think she would like to talk more than just sit her and catch fish."

Lucas again smiled, his heart warming at his son's explanation.

—**10—**

As the weeks passed, Lucas watched as the friendship between his son and Rebecca continued. She joined them on several "fishing" trips, and there were a few times she even joined them for dinner. ...But Lucas also grew sad, knowing their time together would have to come to an end. One evening, towards the middle of October, Lucas sat down with his son after supper.

"Mark, you know how when we came here, I told you I only had a job until Jim got better?"

Mark hesitantly nodded.

"...Well, in another week or two, Jim's going to be able to get back to being sheriff... which means he won't need me here anymore."

"But... but Pa, I don't want to leave! Can't... can't you get a job somewhere else close by?"

Lucas let out a deep sigh, knowing how unfair this was to his son.

"Mark... I'll look. I'll try... but you need to understand that... that work is hard to come by and... we may have to move again."

"But I don't want to move! I like it here!"

"Son... I know. But I have to have a job if we're going to get by... and if I can't find a job here, then we'll have no other choice but to leave."

"But..."

Lucas could see the panic in his son's eyes and sat down beside him.

"Like I said, I'll do everything I can. ...But even if we do have to move, it doesn't mean you and Rebecca won't see each other again. I'm sure we'll be able to come back and visit... and you can write lots of letters."

"Pa, I... I don't want to just write letters. Rebecca... she's my best friend."

"I know, Son. But I promise, no matter what happens, as long as you both try hard, you'll stay best friends for the rest of your lives."

"I... can I help you look for a job?"

"You have school and homework... and you should be out playing. Don't worry, if there's a job to be found, I'll find it."

But as one week turned into two, Lucas realized there weren't any jobs in Lubbock. He dreaded the idea of having to tell his son that he had to leave another friend behind, but reality left him no choice.

One Sunday evening, Lucas took Mark fishing. While Mark thought it was a last minute decision his Pa had made, Lucas had been planning it for days.

As the sun began to set, its rays reflecting off the lake, Lucas turned to his son.

"Mark... Son..."

Lucas didn't have to say anything else. His tone of voice, the look in his eyes said it all.

With tears welling in his eyes, Mark asked, "...We... we have... we have to leave?"

"...I'm afraid so..."

As Mark burst into tears, Lucas pulled his son into his arms.

"Pa, I don't want to go," he cried.

Lucas knew his son wasn't arguing, or trying to throw a fit; he was simply expressing how he felt... how he hurt.

"I know... I'm sorry..."

It was moments like these when Lucas wished he would have been stronger. He wished that he had been able to stay in Enid; that he wouldn't have had to pull Mark away from his friends and family. But because he hadn't been... because he wasn't strong enough to face his wife's memory, Lucas had to make his son leave another set of friends, or in this case, a very special friend, behind.

Understanding his boy's hurt, Lucas held his son until Mark had finished crying.

"...Pa, when... when do we have... have to go?"

"...Do you want to finish this week at school?"

Mark nodded.

"...We can wait until Saturday."

"...Can... can we go fishing with Rebecca one more time?"

"Of course, Mark. We can go fishing as many times as you two want."

—**11—**

The next day at school, Mark told Rebecca that they were moving. He watched as her eyes grew sad and filled with the fear that had been there the first day they had met. He tried talking about how they would write letters, and that he would come back to visit; but deep down, they both knew things would never be the same again.

For the rest of the week, Mark and Rebecca spent as much time together as they could. Lucas watched as his son struggled with the idea of leaving Lubbock, leaving Rebecca behind. He could see how much this friendship meant to his son; realizing it was a friendship much truer than most friendships had by adults.

Friday morning, Mark waited in the school yard for Rebecca, but she still hadn't arrived by the time Mr. Stuart rang the bell. He sat down at their desk, looking around the classroom; but as the students settled, Rebecca wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The day dragged by, Mark becoming more worried about his friend. When school finally let out, Mark ran to Rebecca's home. He waited, hiding himself behind the trees until he saw Mrs. Stanton leaving for work. He waited a few minutes before running down to the house and urgently knocking on the door. When no one replied, Mark began calling for his friend.

"Rebecca? Rebecca?"

Mark waited a few moments, but didn't hear anything.

"Rebecca?"

Still, no reply came. Disappointed and confused, Mark turned to walk away, but suddenly thought he heard his name quietly being called.

Hesitantly, Mark opened the cabin door and made his way inside. He saw shattered dishes and broken furniture; empty bottles lined the floor, and the smell of rotting food made Mark's stomach turn.

"...Rebecca?"

"Mark!"

Her voice was desperate, but muffled.

"Where are you?"

"In the root cellar!"

Mark looked around, finally seeing where a trunk had been placed over a trap door. He put his books down on the table and used every ounce of strength he had to push the trunk off of the cellar door before opening it. Mark climbed down the ladder into the dark cellar, where he looked around until he could make out Rebecca's small figure huddled in the corner.

"...Why are you down here?"

"Ma... Ma came... came home ear-early last n-night," she cried. "She... she found out I-I was fish... fishing and... and when I g-got home... she s-started hit... hitting me again and... and made... made me s-stay down here..."

"...You mean you were here all night?"

"She wouldn't let me out," Rebecca cried.

Mark stood there for a long time, not knowing what to say. Finally, he suggested they go back up to the cabin. As they came up into the kitchen, Mark was able to see the bruises and welts that covered Rebecca. He stood there, shocked; his young mind unable to comprehend the cruelty of the girl's mother.

"...Rebecca, I... I think we should get my Pa..."

"Mark, no! That will make my Ma even more mad! Then you'll leave and... and I'll be all alone again..."

"But... but your Ma... she shouldn't be hurting you. Maybe... maybe my Pa can do something."

"My Ma will just take me away and hide... she won't let your Pa help."

Mark stood there for a long time, thinking.

"...Well... maybe... maybe we can hide from your Ma."

"...What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to run away, didn't you?"

"But... but I don't know where to go... I'm too... too scared to run away... I'd be all alone and..."

"Not if I went with you."

"You... you would come with me?"

"I'll help take care of you and... and I'd help you hide from your Ma. And... well, maybe I could... could find a job somewhere."

"But... but what about your Pa?"

Mark thought for a long moment before replying.

"...I'll miss my Pa, but... but Pa always says that if you... if you really care about someone, you'll give up everything you have to help them. ...And maybe... after we're far enough away, I can write my Pa and tell him where we are."

"...Mark, are you sure?"

Though Mark was struggling, though he didn't want to leave his Pa, he knew he needed to help Rebecca. No one else could.

"...I'm sure." After a few moments, Mark went on, "We're going to need some food... and some blankets. I'll go back to town and get them... and then I'll meet you back here tonight."

"What... what if... what if my Ma comes back before then?"

"...I don't know. But I don't want her to hurt you anymore... so I'll find a way to get you."

Rebecca nodded in reply.

"...I better get to town... Pa will wonder where I am."

As Mark turned to leave, Rebecca called to him.

"...Mark?"

Mark turned back around and waited for her to go on.

"You... you won't leave me here, will you? Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise."

The two friends said goodbye before Mark ran back to town. He entered the boarding house to see Lucas coming down the stairs.

"Mark, I was getting to go looking for you. Where have you been? We need to get going if you want to meet Rebecca at the lake."

"I... Rebecca can't go fishing... she couldn't even go to school today."

"She sick?"

Mark hesitated; thankful when Lucas went on without waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, son."

"But... Pa, can we go? Just the two of us?"

"Sure."

Father and son made their way to the lake, Mark talking up a storm. As the afternoon wore on, Mark stayed as close to his Pa as he could, enjoying every minute they had together.

That night, as Lucas was putting his son to bed, Mark looked up at him with a look in his eye Lucas couldn't quite identify.

"Pa?"

"Yes, son?"

"I... I love you."

Lucas smiled, running a hand through Mark's hair.

"I love you too, Son."

"No... I mean, I love you more than anything in this whole world. I'm... I'm glad you're my Pa."

"Well, then that makes two of us."

Lucas bent down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Mark. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Pa."

As Lucas left the room to join the adults in the sitting room, Mark got back out of bed and started packing his knapsack. He finished as quickly as he could before hiding it under his bed and then writing a note for later.

Mark then returned underneath the covers and spent the next few hours trying to keep himself awake. He finally heard his Pa coming to bed, and then waited until he was sure Lucas was asleep before getting up. Mark grabbed his bag, put the note on his bed, and quietly slipped out of the boarding house before running to Rebecca's. He found her waiting on the front porch and ran up to her.

"...You came."

"I promised I would. ...We should get going."

"But... where are we going?"

"...Well... we can't go through town... someone might see us. I... I guess we can cut through the woods. I'm sure we'll come across a road, sooner or later."

"Mark... I'm scared."

Mark was scared too. All he wanted to do was run back to his Pa.

"...That's alright. I'll protect you."

—**13—**

The next morning, Lucas woke knowing what a hard day it was going to be for his son. Not looking forward to waking Mark, he let out a deep sigh and turned over, only to realize that his son was already out of bed.

"...Mark?"

Looking around, Lucas got up, soon finding the note on his son's bed.

'Dear Pa,

I am sory to leave befour saying goodby, but I made a promis I have to keep. I will rite you when we find a safe place.

Love, Mark'

Panicking, Lucas quickly got dressed, grabbed his rifle, and ran down to the sheriff's office.

"Jim, I need your help!"

"Lucas, what's the matter?"

"It's Mark, he's run away!"

"Ran away? Mark? Why?"

"I don't know!"

Jim took the note Lucas offered and read it.

"...When 'we' find a safe place? We who?"

"It must be Rebecca, she's the only friend he made."

"But a safe place? What does that mean?"

"Jim, I don't know! All I know is that my son is missing!"

"Calm down, they couldn't have gotten far. Let's get the horses and head over to the Stantons' place."

The two men quickly ran to the livery and saddled their horses before riding out to the Stanton home. As they arrived, Lucas was taken aback by just how run-down the property was.

Jim knocked on the door, but didn't get a reply. He continued to pound his fist against the wood until finally they heard a voice from inside.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming!"

The men waited for the door to be unlocked and opened.

"What do you want?"

"Mrs. Stanton," Jim began, "Is Rebecca home?"

"Rebecca?" The woman asked, rubbing her head.

"Yes, your daughter. Is she home?"

"I don't have a clue where she is... she's run off somewhere..."

Lucas looked past the woman and saw a stack of books on the table.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as Lucas walked inside.

"These are my son's; Mark was here."

"So, your brat took my daughter? No wonder she got out..."

"Mrs. Stanton, the children ran off together!" Lucas yelled. "And my son-"

"Lucas, let's just focus on finding them."

"Mrs. Stanton, do you have any idea where they would be?"

"Beats me. Probably lost in the woods somewhere."

"Don't you care that your daughter is missing?"

"She'll show up, eventually. But I'll tell you, she's going to get quite a whipping when she gets home."

"Mrs. Stanton-"

"Lucas, let's go," Jim interrupted. "We're not getting any closer to them, standing here."

As the men left, Mrs. Stanton rolled her eyes.

"You're just wasting time looking for the brats! They'll be home for supper!"

The woman watched as the men mounted up and rode away. But as she started to shut the door, Mrs. Stanton remembered the condition her daughter had been in the night before. If the men found the children before she did... they might just try to take Rebecca away.

—**14—**

"Mark, I can't walk anymore."

Mark turned around to see Rebecca sitting down, tears in her eyes. He looked around and thought for a moment before replying.

"...We can't just stop here. Someone might see us."

"But I hurt too much," she cried. "Please, can't we take a break?"

"...Over there, there's a cave. Let's go up there."

Mark helped Rebecca to her feet and let her lean on him as they made their way to the cave. They walked a ways into the cave before sitting down.

"...What hurts?"

"My head... and my stomach... Mark, I feel sick..."

"It's going to be alright... just lay down..."

As Rebecca laid her head down on Mark's lap, Mark pulled out a blanket and put it over her. More than ever, Mark was praying his Pa would find them. He didn't know where they were, where they were going, and he was worried about Rebecca. He wished he would have told his Pa what Rebecca's Ma had done... he would have known what to do.

As the minutes dragged by, Rebecca and Mark both eventually drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, Mark woke to hear Rebecca's name being called. Mark panicked and gently shook her awake.

"Mark, what-"

"Shh!"

Mark held a finger to his lips as they again heard Mrs. Stanton's voice.

"REBECCA! If you can hear me, you come out, NOW!"

"Mark, what are we going to do?" Rebecca whispered. "What if-"

Mark put his hand over her mouth, again putting a finger to his lips. He motioned for her to follow her, but as they stood, the knapsack fell over, causing the tin cans to crash against the cave floor.

"...Rebecca?"

Mrs. Stanton was in the mouth of the cave.

Mark took Rebecca's hand, and together, the two children ran farther into the cave; Mrs. Stanton's voice ringing out behind them.

"Rebecca? Come on out now... come back to mother..."

Mark and Rebecca continued to run until they reached where cave floor suddenly dropped off. Rebecca didn't see the hole fast enough and screamed as she started to fall; Mark pulling her back.

Trapped, the two children looked around trying to find a way out.

"Oh, Rebecca, there you are..." Mrs. Stanton began as she slowly approached them. "You've been a very bad girl..."

"Please," Rebecca cried, "Leave me alone!"

"Come now, what kind of thing is that to say to your mother? I just want to take you home..."

"You leave her alone!" Mark ran towards Mrs. Stanton and tried to push her away, but the woman slapped him before grabbing Mark and throwing him to the ground.

As Mark landed, his head snapped back and hit a rock, causing his ears to ring and vision to blur. As his senses began to clear, Mark saw Mrs. Stanton grabbing Rebecca and shaking her.

"You stupid, stupid child!"

As the woman started to beat Rebecca, Mark struggled to his feet and stumbled towards her.

"Let go of her!"

Mark watched as Mrs. Stanton suddenly threw Rebecca aside, causing her to land in a motionless heap.

"Rebecca!"

Mark started to run to her, but Mrs. Stanton grabbed Mark and lifted him from the ground.

"Boy, you should have stayed home where you belong!"

—**15—**

"Jim... these tracks... someone else is following them..."

"...But who?"

"That's what I'd like to know..."

The two men continued to follow the trail until they suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Lucas, it came from up there!"

Seeing the cave Jim was pointing two, both men started running up the slope. They entered the cave; Lucas's heart filling with relief and fear as he heard his son's voice.

"You leave her alone!"

As the men continued to run farther into the cave, they continued to hear Mark and Mrs. Stanton's voices.

"...You stupid, stupid child!"

"Let go of her! ...Rebecca!"

Lucas and Jim rounded a corner to see Mrs. Stanton picking Mark up and shaking him, Rebecca lying motionless a few feet away.

"Boy, you should have stayed home where you belong!"

"LET THE BOY GO!" Lucas yelled, cocking his rifle.

"PA!"

"Oh no!" Mrs. Stanton turned and put Mark down, but pulled him close to her, tightly gripping his arms. "You're not taking her away from me! You get out of here and then I'll let the boy go!"

"Let. Him. Go."

"All we both want is our children, with us, where they belong. You leave now, and I'll turn the boy lose."

"Mrs. Stanton," Jim began, "The boy hasn't done anything. Let him go and we can all talk about this... we don't want to take Rebecca away from you..."

"But she'll hurt her," Mark pleaded.

"Shut up!" Mrs. Stanton yelled, tightening her grip on Mark's arms.

"Let him go!" Lucas again yelled, raising his rifle to his shoulder.

"Luke, put the rifle away!"

"Not until she lets Mark go!"

The woman suddenly started backing up to where the cave floor dropped off and held Mark over the edge.

"PA!"

"You get out of here or I WILL let go!"

Lucas quickly put the rifle down, raising his hands.

"Alright, alright..."

"Pa, no! Don't let her take Rebecca," Mark cried.

"Go back to town, and I'll-"

The woman suddenly let out a loud yelp as Mark stomped on her foot. Forgetting the men, she suddenly backhanded the boy before picking him up and shoving him into the cave wall. The child collapsed into a crumpled heap on the cave floor.

"MARK!"

Lucas suddenly charged the woman.

"Lucas," Jim warned.

Mrs. Stanton turned to run, tripping over a large rock and falling over the edge of the drop off. Coming to the end of the cave floor, Lucas watched as Mrs. Stanton fell to the bottom of the cave's ravine.

He turned and rushed to Mark, pulling him into his arms.

"Mark? Mark?"

When Mark didn't reply, Lucas pulled his son close, thankful to feel the rise of his son's chest; praying his son would be alright.

"Luke?"

"He's unconscious," Lucas answered, turning to see Jim tending to the girl. "Rebecca?"

"She's alive, but her breathing is shallow... she needs a doctor, bad."

"We-"

Lucas was interrupted as they heard Mrs. Stanton's moan. Carrying Rebecca, Jim made his way to the edge and saw the woman stirring.

"We'll need more help to get her up here. Let's get the children to Doc and then we'll get some men to help us."

"I'm not leaving Mark!"

"...Alright, Luke," Jim replied, understanding the father's concern for his child and hatred for the woman that had hurt him. "You stay with Mark and Rebecca."

—**16—**

Once they arrived in town, the doctor quickly looked over both children before starting to tend to Rebecca. Sitting in the waiting room, Lucas held his son, pleading with Mark to wake up.

Half an hour later, the doctor came out and asked Lucas to follow him to a back room. The father tenderly placed his son on the bed, worriedly looking down at him.

"...The girl?" Lucas asked as the doctor started tending to his son.

"She'll be alright... but she's been through a lot. That child... from what I saw, she's been through years of abuse. Currently, she has a few bruised ribs and a severe head injury... there are even more welts on her back, and she's severely malnourished."

The minutes ticked by as Lucas waited for the doctor to finish with Mark. As the doctor finally pulled the blanket up over the boy, he looked to Lucas.

"Given a few days of rest, he'll be alright. He's rattled his brain quite a bit, so when he wakes, he should stay quiet and not move around much for the first little while."

"How long will that be?"

"I'd give it a few hours. By suppertime at the latest. Call if you need anything."

As the doctor left the room, Lucas sat down beside his son and gently took his boy's hand in his own.

—**17—**

Quite some time later, Lucas heard Jim and the other men returning with Mrs. Stanton. He payed it no mind, waiting for his son to wake.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded at the door and Jim entered the room.

"How is he?"

"...Doc said he'll be alright... we're just waiting for him to wake up."

Jim watched as the father tenderly ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"Rebecca?"

"Bruised ribs... head injury... Doc said she's been abused for years and hasn't been eating right. I don't know how I missed the signs..."

"...I've been here much longer than you... I should have noticed."

"...Jim, if that woman survives..."

"Rebecca won't be going back to her. I've already wired a judge to come up here and help us legally place her in an orphanage."

"That woman doesn't deserve to be a mother," Lucas said in disgust.

"...I just hope and pray Rebecca finds a family that gives her the love she needs."

Jim sat with Lucas for a while longer before he had to get back to the office.

The doctor came in a few times to check on Mark, surprised by how long the boy stayed unconscious.

It was nearing six o'clock when Lucas finally saw his son beginning to stir. He sat down on the bed beside his son, running a hand through his hair.

"Mark? Mark, can you hear me?"

Mark slowly opened his eyes. At first, everything was blurry; but eventually his eyes started to focus.

"...Pa?" Mark quietly called. "Pa... Rebecca..." Tears started to form in Mark's eyes. "Pa, you have to help Rebecca... please," he cried. "You have to help her!"

"Shh... shh..." Lucas pulled his son into his arms and held him tight. "It's alright. Rebecca's going to be alright... you're both safe."

"Her Ma," Mark sobbed, burying his head into Lucas's shoulder. "She's mean and she hurts her! You can't let her take Rebecca away! Pa, please!"

"Mark, it's alright..." Lucas gently rocked Mark back and forth. "We brought you and Rebecca both back here. She won't be going back to her mother. We'll make sure she's safe from now on..."

"She... she's here?" Mark looked up at Lucas, tears falling down his face. "...She's alright?"

"...We're still waiting for her to wake up, but after a few weeks of rest, she'll be alright."

"Her Ma... her Ma won't hurt her anymore?"

"No, Mark. I promise."

Crying harder, Mark again buried his head into Lucas's shoulder.

"Pa... she was so mean to her! Why was she so mean?"

"I don't know, Son... I don't know..."

Lucas continued to hold his son until Mark's tears were spent. He then gently helped Mark lay back down, looking deep into his boy's eyes.

"...What is it, Mark?"

"Pa... if... what's going to happen to Rebecca?"

"Jim's going to make sure she gets placed in an orphanage so she can find a new family... a family that will love and take care of her."

"But... but why can't we be Rebecca's family? Can't she come with us? We can take care of her, can't we?"

Lucas smiled down at his son, proud of his boy's sensitive heart.

"I wish, Mark. But... but Rebecca... she needs to find a family of her own. You and me... traveling across the country like this is one thing... but it's a lot harder for a girl."

"I don't see why. And I could help her."

"Mark..." Lucas let out a heavy sigh. "You know how much you miss your Ma?"

Mark nodded.

"Well... Rebecca is going to need a Ma and a Pa... a family that's all together."

"But... but Rebecca never had a Pa before. At least you could be her Pa and... and she'd never feel alone again because... well I could be like her brother, couldn't I?"

"...I'm sorry, Mark. But it's better for Rebecca if she's with a family that can give her a home. If she has two parents... and hopefully, a lot of siblings."

"But we don't have a home. And I don't have two parents. And I don't have a lot of siblings."

"...But don't you wish you did?"

"...Well... yes, but..."

"Don't you think those are things Rebecca would want? Would it really be fair to make her come with us when she might be able to have those things?"

"N... no..."

"...I know this is hard, Son. But sometimes we have to say goodbye so the other person can have a better life. But I promise, whenever we can, we'll visit Rebecca. And you'll get to tell her about all the places you and I have gone, and she'll get to tell you all about her new family."

"...Pa... will... will you still take is fishing?"

"Of course I will."

"...And you won't care if we talk and scare the fish away?"

"Not one bit."

Lucas looked down and still saw the emotion in Mark's eyes.

"...It's alright to be sad, Mark. ...Just when it comes time to say goodbye, try to be happy for Rebecca."

"Pa, I... I'm going to miss her..."

"I know." Lucas wrapped his arm around his son and again pulled him close. "But it's all going to be alright."

—**18—**

Several hours later, the doctor entered Mark's room to let the McCains know that Rebecca had woken up.

"Is she alright?" Mark worriedly asked.

"She will be," the doctor assured with a smile. "And she was asking to see you."

"Pa, can I?"

"Doc?"

"...I think it'll be alright for a few minutes."

Lucas helped Mark out of bed and held his son's hand as they walked to Rebecca's room. Lucas stopped at the doorway, letting Mark go the rest of the way by himself.

"...Rebecca?"

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes and a faint smile spread across her face.

"Mark... are you alright?"

Mark nodded, taking a seat on the bed beside his friend.

"...Pa says Sheriff Ryan is going to help you find a new family. He said you don't have to go back to your Ma anymore."

"...But are you still leaving?"

"Yeah... but Pa promised we'd visit you... and that he would take us fishing when we did."

"Mark... thank you for helping me... and for being my friend."

As the two children continued to converse, Lucas stepped into the hallway with the doctor.

"What of Mrs. Stanton?"

"...She passed away not too long ago. I had some men take her over to the undertaker."

"Doc, thank you for everything."

"My pleasure."

—**19—**

A little over two weeks later, after getting approval from the doctor, Lucas and Jim took Mark and Rebecca to the lake one last time. The children enjoyed their time together, fear no longer present in Rebecca's eyes. They laughed and played, chased each other around the lake; enjoying the innocence of childhood.

Eventually, it came time to pack up so Rebecca and Jim could catch the stage to Dallas. On their way back to town, the men heard the two children making plans for the next time they saw each other and promising to write.

Finally, the stage arrived in Lubbock and it came time to say goodbye. Lucas watched as Rebecca and Mark gave each other a hug, big smiles on both of their faces.

Lucas and Jim said goodbye before the sheriff helped Rebecca into the stage.

"Goodbye, Mr. McCain. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Goodbye Sheriff Ryan," Mark said, shaking the man's hand. "And please take good care of her."

"I will," Jim chuckled. "So long."

As Jim shut the door to the stage and the driver urged the team forward, Rebecca stuck her head out the window and waved back.

"Goodbye, Mark!"

"Bye! I'll write you as soon as we stop next!"

His hands on Mark's shoulders, Lucas watched as the stage disappeared from sight.

"...You alright Mark?"

"Yeah. ...I'll miss Rebecca, but... you're right. I want her to be happy."

"Good man." Lucas gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "Well, Partner, what do you say we get a move on? Day's a wasting."

"Sound good, Pa."

—_**One year later—**_

"But Pa, we can still get half a day in; the horses aren't that tired."

"We've been on the trail most of two weeks, Mark, I think we should stop and get a good, comfortable night's sleep at a hotel."

"But the faster we get to Tyler, the longer we'll be able to sleep in an actual bed."

"That back wheel needs to be looked at, anyway."

"If you say so..."

Lucas drove the team into town and pulled up to a hotel.

"Shouldn't we stop at the livery first?"

"We'll get to that later," Lucas assured. "Let's head in and get settled."

Mark jumped down from the buckboard, Lucas close behind him. Father and son headed inside the hotel, where Mark suddenly heard his name being called.

"Mark?! Mark!"

Mark turned towards the restaurant and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Reb... Rebecca?"

Lucas smiled as the two friends ran towards each other and reunited.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"I live here now!"

"You live here now?"

"Didn't you get my letter? I got a new family!"

Mark looked up as a man and woman walked up behind Rebecca.

"Lucas McCain?" The man asked as he shook Lucas's hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Roberts."

"Please, Matthew is fine. This is my wife, Abigail."

"Ma'am," Lucas greeted, removing his hat.

"Mark, this is my Ma, and my Pa," Rebecca introduced. "Ma, Pa, this is my friend, Mark."

"Mark, it's good to finally meet you," Mrs. Roberts said. "Rebecca has told us so much about you."

"...Mrs. Roberts, it's nice to meet you." As Mark answered, he could feel his Pa removing his hat from his head. Turning around, Mark asked, "Pa, did you know?"

"Mr. Roberts wired me just before Rebecca's last letter came in. We decided to surprise the two of you."

"How long can we stay?" Mark excitedly asked.

"Oh, we'll see. At least a few days."

"If you've been on the trail all morning, you two must be starved," Abigail stated. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

Over lunch, Mark and Rebecca got caught up as Lucas and Mr. and Mrs. Roberts got to know each other. After he and Rebecca were done eating, Mark turned to Lucas.

"Pa, can I show Rebecca my horse? Please?"

"Is that alright with you?" Lucas asked Matthew.

"Of course, go right ahead."

The children quickly got up from their seas and started to leave the restaurant, but Rebecca stopped and turned back around.

"Can Mark and me go fishing, too?"

"Lucas?" Matthew asked. "The river isn't too far from here, we could pick the children up later this afternoon."

"Fine by me."

The children excitedly ran out of the hotel and to the McCains' buckboard where a colt was tied to the back.

"What do you think?" Mark asked.

"She's cute," Rebecca answered with a smile.

"It's a boy, not a girl!"

"Oh," she laughed. "Well then he's very... handsome. What's his name?"

"I haven't picked one yet... you could help me name him!"

"Me? I don't know anything about naming a horse."

"Well, I don't, either." Mark thought for a moment before going on. "I know, we'll each think of a name, and then put them together!"

"Alright."

Mark and Rebecca stood there for a long moment, thinking.

"...Alright, I got one," Rebecca said.

After a few more moments, Mark nodded his head.

"Me too. We'll both say them on three, ready?"

"Yep."

"One... two... three!"

"Blue."

"Boy." Mark stared at Rebecca for a long moment. "Blue? Who names their horse a color?"

"Well the sky is really blue today... it was the first thing that popped into my head! And why would you name him boy? That's what he already is!"

"Exactly!" But after thinking on it for a few moments, Mark went on. "...Actually... I mean, BlueBoy doesn't sound all that bad."

"...Yeah, I kinda like it."

"BlueBoy it is then." Mark pulled a sugar cube from his pocket and fed it to the horse. "How do you like that? BlueBoy?"

The horse grunted, causing Rebecca to giggle.

"I think he likes it." Mark climbed up into the back of the buckboard and looked around until he found the fishing poles. "You have a lot of fish around here?"

"The river is full of them!"

Mark jumped down from the buckboard as he replied, "I hope we'll have more luck than we used to."

"Well I think I know why we never caught any fish before. Did you know that you're not supposed to talk when you go fishing? Pa says it scares them away!"

"...We were never really there to fish, anyway."

"...Then what were we doing?"

"...Being friends."


End file.
